


В последний раз

by He_Xuan



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He_Xuan/pseuds/He_Xuan
Summary: По заявке: "Алва/Джастин Придд, Джастин после смерти явился не к Валентину, а к Рокэ."





	В последний раз

* * *

Рокэ не ждет этого визита, но в глубине души надеется. Зачем? Возможно, чтобы помучиться подольше, ведь по мнению Савиньяков и Сильвестра, он это любит. Они считают его человеком, любящим страдать; особенно Лионель, который часто иронизирует на этот счет. Лионелю можно, он знает его давно и хорошо. Но не настолько, чтобы понять, например… Джастина Придда. Не настолько, чтобы понять, зачем это Рокэ и почему ему настолько плохо, когда Джастина убивают.

А плохо ему потому, что он

(не может без него)

лишается близкого

(ближе, чем кто-либо может подумать)

союзника и друга

(кому ты врешь, он гораздо больше, чем друг)

и это не изменить, не исправить, и не вернуть.

Джастин убит, он умер плохо, и поэтому Рокэ, как последний дурак… надеется. И в то же время не хочет этого, потому что прекрасно знает, насколько будет сложно и больно – куда больнее предательства Эмильенны, куда больнее смерти семьи.

Что-то подсказывает ему, какое-то тайное знание и глубинное чувство, что он все же придет. Поэтому Рокэ не удивляется, когда в окно его кабинета раздается тихий стук. Как это по-приддовски – церемонно стучаться в открытую дверь – в данном случае окно, - просто, чтобы соблюсти правила приличия.

\- Входи, Джастин. – Рокэ даже не заморачивается, сходу называет имя и открывает выходцу свободный доступ ко всему. К себе.

\- Там дождь, - буднично замечает Джастин, спрыгивая на пол. В глаза Рокэ он не смотрит.

Рокэ молча протягивает ему лежащее возле таза с водой для рук полотенце, также избегая встречи взглядом. Касание рук мимолетно, но Джастин отдергивается, словно от пламени. Выходит, выходцы тоже чувствуют… как и люди? С такой же силой эмоций? Если так, какое чудо, что эта комната еще цела.

Хрусть.

Ну, большей частью цела.

Джастин криво усмехается, глядя на осколки бокалов и пустой бутылки, и отступает обратно к окну, промокая волосы. Холодно как в склепе Леворукого, но Рокэ намеренно не закрывает окно весь день. А Джастин, похоже, не чувствует холода. Лишь хмурится, рассматривает осколки и все также не смотрит ему в лицо. У выходцев свои дороги и Рокэ точно знает, что как минимум одна из них пролегает совсем рядом, во дворе особняка. А Джастин выглядит так, словно долго шел под проливным дождем. Зачем? Должно быть, в этом они похожи… Лионель бы мог оценить. Только об этом Лионель не узнает.

\- Не ходи сегодня босиком.

\- Я в сапогах.

\- Вдруг снимешь, когда окончательно напьешься и упадешь спать прямо здесь. Сколько ты выпил?

\- Много, - Рокэ дико ухмыляется. – А то жалко вина.

Джастин фыркает и передергивает плечами.

\- Не бойся, от меня ничего не протухнет. Но я тронут, что ты ждал.

\- Лучше бы протухло, - должно быть вид у него совсем безумный, иначе почему Джастин выглядит даже испуганным? – Тогда мне не было бы жалко тебя добить.

\- Добить, значит, - Джастин не стремится пройти вглубь комнаты, устраивается на подоконнике и устремляет взгляд в небо. Дождь барабанит по крышам Олларии. Ветер шуршит мокрыми высохшими остатками листьев на деревьях. Рокэ ненавидит дождь и этот климат.

\- Ты пришел увести меня?

\- Ты был бы этому рад? – отстраненно и рассеяно спрашивает Джастин.

Рокэ долго молчит.

\- Да, - наконец, медленно произносит он. – Но не смог бы позволить себе уйти. Пока еще нет.

\- Значит, можешь не беспокоиться. Я здесь не за этим.

\- Это даже хуже.

\- Я знаю и мне, - Джастин еле заметно улыбается, - даже несколько неловко перед тобой, но… - он разводит руками. – Сначала я думал прийти к Валентину.

\- Но?..

\- Но сжалился, - Джастин молчит, грустно усмехается и продолжает, - Он ведь совсем еще ребенок и видеть такое…

\- А я, значит, выдержу, - Рокэ залпом допивает вино и с отвращением отталкивает от себя оставшийся уцелевший бокал. Тот сталкивается с кувшином и мелодично звенит.

Лицо Джастина закрыто влажными прядями его волос.

\- Ты - выдержишь. – Он долго молчит, а потом резко произносит: - А еще мне просто хотелось…

\- Не надо! – столь же резко обрывает его Рокэ, и Джастин послушно замолкает.

Не надо этого говорить. От этого слишком больно, слишком безнадежно. А еще Рокэ впервые в жизни не уверен, что сможет. Он вздрагивает, когда Джастин сжимает его пальцы вокруг рукоятки серебристого кинжала.

\- Я думал подарить тебе его после Торки, - спокойно говорит он. – Он принадлежит тебе по праву крови.

Рокэ проводит пальцем по сапфирам в рукояти. А потом без предупреждения и промедления, почти незаметным взмахом режет себе ладонь и всаживает испачканный в крови кинжал в сердце Джастина.

\- Я люблю тебя, - горько говорит он, не выдерживая, и впервые за вечер смотрит ему в глаза.

И видит в них отражение той же боли, что рвет и его изнутри.

\- Если так, то значит, когда-нибудь мы еще встретимся, - закатные твари, у Джастина еще остается самообладание, чтобы улыбнуться? Тот касается раны, а затем дотрагивается до щеки Рокэ и, прежде чем исчезнуть, словно метку, торопливыми взмахами чертит на бледной коже «мой». И Рокэ кажется, эту надпись не смыть ни водой, ни касерой, ни чужой пролитой кровью, никогда.


End file.
